V81 MirandaSong.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Irritated}'' Nothing to say for yourself? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Irritated}'' Sure, just pretend I'm not here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Irritated}'' Something wrong with you? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=15 |topic=000A7CE2 |before= |response=''{Suspicious, with attitude. Doesn't like outsiders. Emphasis on "you" / Suspicious}'' Another outsider? What'd they let you in for? |after=Player Default: Just taking a look around. |abxy=A}} |topic=00195F61 |before=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |response=''{Rude. / Irritated}'' I don't care where you're from. It's not here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00195F60 |before=Player Default: Back off, lady. |response=''{Rude / Irritated}'' Yeah? That attitude's exactly why you don't belong here. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00195F5E |before=Player Default: Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine? |response=''{Rude. / Irritated}'' You think you're funny? That's exactly why outsiders don't belong here. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00195F5D |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What do you have against outsiders? |response=''{Rude / Irritated}'' All outsiders do is take advantage of you. You're nothing but selfish animals. |after=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What do you have against outsiders? |response=''{Angrily recounting her love story of betrayal. First of a series of 4 lines. / Irritated}'' Yeah, you could say that. I met a girl, from the outside. Said she was going to take me away from all this. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Angrily recounting her love story of betrayal. 2nd of a series of 4 lines. Previous line: Said she was going to take me away from all this. / Irritated}'' I gave her all my money so she could find us a place to live out there. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Angrily recounting her love story of betrayal. 3rd of a series of 4. Previous: I gave her all my money so she could find us a place to live out there / Irritated}'' I don't hear from her in months, till a passing trader mentions she saw her w |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before= |response=''{Calm anger. Last of a series of 4 lines. Previous line: ...till a passing trader mentions she saw her with some man in Diamond City. / Irritated}'' You outsiders are nothing but liars, only looking out for yourselves. |after= |abxy=Y2d}} |before=Player Default: What do you have against outsiders? |response=''{Rude / Irritated}'' Let's just say I learned my lesson the hard way. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |topic=000C070E |before=Player Default: Just taking a look around. |response=''{Rude, condescending toward the player / Friendly}'' Heh, is the Overseer just letting anyone in these days? |after=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C070D |before=Player Default: None of your concern. |response=''{Rude. Emphasis on "my concern" and "OUTside". Doesn't like the player. / Irritated}'' Hey, I live here. Of course it's my concern. And you're a prime example of why outsiders should be kept outside. |after=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000C070C |before=Player Default: Here to do a little trading. |response=''{Rude. Dislikes outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' Well, make it quick. We don't need your kind lingering around here. |after=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000C070B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's with the attitude? |response=''{Rude. First of a series of 2 lines. / Irritated}'' I don't trust outsiders. We didn't need your help before, we don't need it now. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Rude. "Overseer" with sneering disrespect. Doesn't approve of Overseer or player. Last of a series of 2 lines. "We don't need your help." / Irritated}'' The Overseer never should have opened up the Vault to your kind. |after=Player Default: I'm a fellow Vault dweller. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=11 |topic=0003F264 |trow=11 |before= |response=''{A bit rude. Doesn't like outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' Leave me alone. I've got work to do. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit rude. Doesn't like outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' I got nothing to say to you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit rude. Doesn't like outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' If you're looking for friendly conversation, you won't find it here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit rude. Doesn't like outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' Don't you have someone else you can bother? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{A bit rude. Doesn't like outsiders (the player). / Irritated}'' Seriously? I don't want to talk. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Very rude. Hates the player even more now for letting a child die. / Disgust}'' Typical outsider. Letting a child die like that. I can't believe you can even show your face here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic and grateful. Was mean to the player before. / Grateful}'' I heard about what you did for Austin. And... yeah... thanks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Apologetic and grateful. Was mean to the player before. / Apologetic}'' Look, I'm sorry for being so harsh before. I'm not beyond admitting when I'm wrong. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Relieved. / Neutral}'' It's good to see that kid back on his feet. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reflective. More to herself than the player. Unsure if things will change for the better or worse. / Neutral}'' Things sure are going to change around here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reflective and distrubed. / Neutral}'' Finding a whole new section to the Vault? It's so... disturbing. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Entry_GenericPre |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000AD46F |before=CitizenMale: Nothing I can't handle. |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' Nice to know it wasn't another migraine kicking in. |after=CitizenMale: Tell me about it. Cal, would bust my ass if I called out again, too. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000AC575 |before= |response=''{Conversational question / Question}'' How's your head feeling today? |after=CitizenMale: Still a little pounding, but getting better. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000AD46C |trow=2 |before=CitizenMale: How's it looking? |response=''{Bored / Neutral}'' Eh, same old, same old. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Tired / Neutral}'' Another day, another double shift. |after=CitizenMale: I hear ya. Maybe you could see about working in Doctor Penske's lab again? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000AD46A |before=CitizenMale: I hear ya. Maybe you could see about working in Doctor Penske's lab again? |response=''{Friendly}'' Yeah, maybe, but no way I'm sampling anymore of her creations. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files